Deep
by Fang16Max
Summary: 12 teens are stranded in the ocean, unable to get back onto the sailboat. one by one they dissapear, whats happening? please review!
1. Chapter 1

Deep

Music engulfed the two story boat. Morgead could here his friends laughing and screaming as they jumped off the side and into the warm ocean water; even from inside his cabin.

The day was beginning to darken and some of the stars were struggling to show themselves. The island air was extremely warm and the water looked very inviting, except Morgead was extremely terrified of the sharks that swam these waters. It was one of the only things that he was scared of. But it was one of the worst fears to have if you lived on the beach of an island.

"Morgead!" one of his friends called to him from the water. "Come join us!" Morgead pulled open the door and stepped out into the fading day light. He strolled over to the railing and peered over the edge.

Crystal clear water stretched for what seemed like forever. The waves gently rocked the boat from side to side making a 'smacking' noise. On the horizon, Morgead could see the shore of the island; clouds covered the mountains in the back ground, making for a beautiful scene.

"Don't be a chicken!" they called again.

"When you get eaten and I'm fine, you'll realize how smart I am!" Morgead joked around.

Little did he know, that as crazy as this sounds, what he said might just happen.

Morgead finally worked up the nerve and leaped off the edge of the boat. By now, everybody was in the water and splashing around, they were all having a great time.

"Hey! Do you think that we should get out of the water? It's getting sort of late and it's pretty dark." That of course was an understatement. It was pitch black. And the previously clear water was also opaque. They had made this a good thing by going underwater and tickling each others legs and scaring them half to death.

Jenny, one of Morgead's closest friends said, "Yeah, I think we should be getting out."

"Okay," came the muffled sounds of voices that were drowsy with the lack of energy. Together the group moved back to the boat.

"Where is the ladder?" Jenny asked when she reached the boat. Morgead circled the entire exterior of the craft but he could not find it.

"Hey! Is that it?" somebody asked from the back of the crowd.

And sure enough, there it was. Still rolled up in a tight bundle, as if it didn't know that it was the only way out of the water.

"Oh my God!" Jenny shrieked slowly realizing their fate. "Were stuck!" she yelled again, hysteria finally showing it self.

Morgead rushed over to her and tried to calm her, but his wake had only alarmed her even more. She was thrashing and screaming bloody murder.

Morgead had not thought about sharks until now. Suddenly all of why he was worried to even jump in, came rushing back to him at full speed. He nearly choked remembering all of the things that sharks came to. One drop of blood. And any movement on the surface of the water. All of which was happening right now.

"Stop! Stop! Sharks!" and then that's when all chaos broke out. Everybody was bellowing and kicking and running into each other. And then the worst possible thing that could happen at that moment happened.

A dorsal fin broke the surface. Morgead could not even control his fear and he joined in with the chorus of screams.

"Help! Help!" they all shouted. This went on for what seemed like an interminable amount of time. But it probably only lasted for about five minutes. Enough time for them to figure out that they were in huge trouble.

Finally the dorsal fin went under and the screaming and trembling came to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, we need to get somebody up there. Maybe they can grab the ladder." Muffled and hysterical voices came from the group of twelve teens. "Who is the lightest?" He asked, shaking from not the temperature of the water but from the gallons of adrenaline that was rushing through him at that moment.

"I think I am." Said a small girl whose name was Jade. Morgead nodded and she swam over to him. "Okay, we need to look for foot holes." But of course, there was none. "We will just have to push you then." He said ultimately.

"John," a muscular quarter back and previous swimmer, "I'm going to get on top of you. I'll be holding Jade and push her up. I just need you to hold me and her so that I don't totally sink when I throw her."

"I can do that for you." John responded, swimming slowly over to him.

"Get ready Jade." Morgead said without a smile. "One, two, three!" John said and Morgead launched Jade into the air.

It went wrong. Jade fell on top of Morgead and together they pushed John at least ten feet under the water. He came up gasping for air, and claimed that he saw something move while he was down there.

Sure enough the shark returned. Morgead couldn't help but crying. Tears ran down his face in tiny streams whenever the shark neared.

Suddenly, the shark made a sharp movement to the right and swam straight at Eric, one of Morgead's class mates. Then, huge jaws burst through the surface and grabbed hold of Eric's mid half and pulled him beneath the black and unforgiving water.

"Eric!" Everybody screamed, panic reaching its highest peak. He resurfaced gasping for a breath of air before being dragged back down again.

And that was the last they ever saw of him. After he went down for the second time, only a huge gurgle of air showed that he had ever even been there.

"Eric!" Came the breathless screaming, "Eric!" But nobody dared to budge, afraid that the shark would return.

"We need to get out!" Jenny's scream pierced the air. Another ripple shook the water about fifteen feet away from Morgead. About five feet away from Jade.

"Don't move! I saw another ripple!" Morgead yelled.

And then there it was, yet this time, there were at least three.

Even though Morgead didn't want to think about it, he knew that Eric's blood was attracting a bigger group of sharks like a huge 'Your Welcome' sign that had big flashing lights in all colors. Why is this happening to us? Morgead thought.

Something stroked his leg and he turned to make out another shark circling in tight circle. Drowsiness swept through him like a hurricane. A second ago, he could keep afloat, but now it felt like he could hardly keep his in motion moving.

It seemed as if the sharks knew that he was getting sleepy. Each time he dropped a little, the circle would get tighter.

"Ahh!" a blood curdling screach cut through the air. Morgead turned to see Jade being pulled under. Her white blond hair flowing beautifully through her own pool of blood. John, Jades boyfriend, swam over in desperation to try to save Jade. He swam and swam. And he almost got there but suddenly, a huge head broke the surface and he was gone.

Shortly after, Jade had also been swept under. Like Eric, only bubbles showed where they had previously been.

Then the noise of the sharks seceded and gently the wrinkles in the water stopped. The only sound was Jenny and a couple others weeping.

"We need to rest." Morgead said in his strongest and most commanding voice. "I know we can't find any foot holes. But maybe we can find a ledge that we can hang onto so that we don't have to tread. We could rest a little."

"I'll help you look." Jenny said swimming over to him. Morgead could clearly see that she was exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to turn down the offer of someone breaking away from the group with him. Especially with the thought of sharks in the front of everybody's mind.

"We'll make it quick." Jenny said while slowly starting the perimeter of the boat.

Morgead tiredly thrust himself forward. If he wasn't so worried about sharks, he would have been afraid of the exhaustion that had taken hold of him, making it so that he barely had enough strength to hold his head up.

"Morgead?" Jenny posed when they were on the other side of the boat.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to get out of here?" she asked her voice cracking on the 'out'.

"I don't know." Morgead admitted.

"But we have to get out!" She yelled hysteria slowly growing again.

"We'll find a way." Morgead whispered gently, but with as much confidence that he could rally up.

They didn't speak for the next couple of minutes until Morgead saw a little shadow on the side of the boat.

"There! Up there! Do you see it? I think it's a ledge!" Morgead said pointing a water logged finger at it. That got Jenny's attention, and she quickly turned her head to where he was pointing.

A tiny ledge maybe two or three inches wide stretched just above his head. "Maybe I can reach it!" he howled, kicking with as much force as possible to try to catch it.

"Jenny, go get the others! We can hang onto this tonight!"

Jenny swam off and Morgead clung onto the side of the boat. A ripple caught his attention and he turned to see nothing. What really lays down there? He asked himself silently.

"Morgead? I have them." Jenny rounded the corner with a complaining and scared to death group.

'I'm hungry,'; 'I need real water'; and 'I need to get out- sharks…' was what Morgead heard when they neared him. And then he realized that they were directing their questions at him.

"I can't get you that," Morgead said finally, "But I can get you this. Look." He pointed to the ledge that his weak fingers were hanging onto tenderly. "We should hang onto this tonight. Maybe we can rest."

"Uh, um." They all mumbled clearly out of even more energy than he was because they had been in the water when Morgead had still been day dreaming on the deck.

Once everybody had climbed safely on the ledge, Morgead had allowed himself to close his eyes and let the temptation of sleep take over him. But before he fell asleep, he had one last thought: if somebody does fall asleep, they're going to fall off this ledge.

And then he shut his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

Morgead's dreams had been full of content things like eating his favorite food, steak, and sleeping in his sung and secure warm bed.

But the happiness did not last long because he had woken up and found that only five people were still attached to the boat. Four had been lost during the night. Including Jenny.

Morgead cried again. And he couldn't stop. Tears poured for what seemed like forever. The others tried to comfort him, but after awhile they realized that it was no use and stayed away.

The memory of sharks still confronted their minds frequently. And the pictures. Eric being pulled down into the darkness. John rushing to rescue Jade but also being pulled down after an instant of swimming. And then Jade being dragged through her own pool of blood. The bubbles erupting from the surface to show where they had once breathed and fought hard to keep from their own awful deaths.

Morgead spent the rest of the morning lost in his thoughts until Jake, one of his friends, said, "What if I caught a fish? Could we eat it?"

"I don't know," Morgead admitted. It seemed like it was all he was saying anymore. "I watched a show that said that if you don't use your teeth for a couple of days, they get soft and you can't bite into anything remotely hard." The people that the show had been based on had indeed caught a fish, but when they tried to tear into it, their teeth only left insignificant scratch marks in the skin. Eventually, they had just thrown the fish back into the water. But they had been in the ocean for four or five days at that point. Maybe the five teens still had a chance.

"But we should give it…" Morgead struggled. His grip on the ledge was slipping. "No. No. No." he mumbled under his breath trying to hang on.

Julia, Jakes girlfriend, saw Morgead slipping and yelled a warning to the others.

But they didn't make it. Morgead fell, his face hitting the water with a slap. His eyes stung with the exposure to the salt water that rushed in with a huge force. He felt his head get cloudy and saw a dramatic darkening of everything around him. Then he realized that it could not possibly get dark this fast; he was passing out from the impact to his head.

"Morgead!" he heard somebody call from behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3

Morgead woke when he felt a lose hand on his back. Then he felt the water that surrounded him and remembered the vast ocean that they were stuck in, and the hours spent trying to get back in the boat.

"He's up." A weak voice said. "Thank god," Somebody else said with a lack of emotion, "I can finally rest."

Rest? Morgead thought. Why aren't they resting on the ledge? Somebody slapped him with little force. Morgead let his feet sink in to the water. Blood rushed through him and made his head feel buoyant and dizzy. Oh right, he thought. I passed out. But why am I even alive? I would have either sunk or been perfect shark bait.

"We've held you all night… we need rest." Julia and Jake answered as if reading his mind. "Can you get back onto the ledge? Or you can swim. We can not pull you up." The two said weakly.

"I think I can pull myself up." He said still recovering from his light headedness. Slowly he moved back toward the boat.

Wait, he thought, there are only three people on the ledge; yesterday there were five of us, only four survived the night.

"Where's Kennedy?" he asked already knowing the answer. Either she had been attacked by sharks or had disappeared from the ledge during the night.

"We woke up and she was gone." Julia and Jake said in sync. "Hurry up and get on the ledge, there have been fins all morning." Julia said struggling to pull herself onto the ledge.

Morgead placed both of his hands securely around the ledge and pushed himself to an extreme limit to pull his body up. But he finally made it, and he rested there gratefully. Even though he had been unconscious the whole night he felt a nagging in his limbs to rest again. And finally, sleep came to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 3: Dusk

A mumbling woke Morgead from his light and worried sleep. "The keys. Give me the keys." Came a restless and confused voice, "Jake, give me the keys. I got to go to the grocery store."

"What?" Julia said obviously unable to say anymore because of exhaustion.

The water glinted in the fading daylight. Colors danced on the waves making Morgead's eyes and head ach. The boat was blurry. But Morgead could vaguely see the outline of a person's body where the voice was coming from. The person was staring at him, Jake, and Julia in confusion and anger.

"Give me the keys Jake! I know you have them!" the shadow yelled weakly again.

"Caroline. Settle down. We're in the middle of the ocean." Julia said looking at Caroline intently.

Caroline was extremely petite. An exact replica of her sister, Jade. The only difference was the hair. Instead of lovely white blond hair flowed amazing black silky hair; it looked like the only thing not completely messed up by this whole experience. The rest of Caroline had taken a beating. On her lips there were deep cracks from the sun and her shoulders were extremely burnt; the red from the burn stood out greatly in comparison to her snow white skin. But worst of all were her eyes. They were ghastly pale and transparent. Together they stared into the distance dilating, as if she had seen something.

"What do you mean?" Morgead mumbled weakly.

"Give me the keys," she continued, "I need to get out of here."

Morgead looked next to him where Caroline was hanging.

"Fine if you won't give them to me, I'll walk." Caroline let go of the ledge and splashed into the water as she swam in a random direction.

"No!" Morgead yelled trying to get her attention.

"It's right there; I'm leaving." She said point at nothing obvious. "Julia," he said knowing that she had the highest pitched voice and it might be the only thing that could wake Caroline from the illusion, "Scream!"

"Come back!" Julia screamed breathless and afraid of dropping into the water. Sweat dripped down her creased forehead.

"No." Caroline said calmly, yet still tremendously confused.

Julia dropped into the water. Even the impact surprised her; the toughest of all the girls that Morgead knew. She gasped as she hit the water and both Morgead and Jake screamed, their attention completely turned from Caroline to Julia.

"Get back on the ledge! She's gone now." Jake yelled to Julia. But she kept swimming until she reached Caroline.

Caroline was thrashing through the water and throwing her hands up in desperation to feel what she thought she saw.

Morgead banged his head against the wall; letting the news sink in that two more teens would face the end. Why? Why, he kept asking himself, is this happening to us? Make it stop!

When Morgead looked back to where the two were swimming wildly, he found only Julia's head popping up in the waves. "Caroline!" Julia called searching for Caroline's head in the water.

"Caroline! Caroline." Julia yelled her heart seizing with panic.

"I felt something move underneath me and I looked. And when I came back… she's gone!" Julia screamed apologetically as if it was her fault that Caroline had disappeared in an instant.

"There." Jake said softly looking at an upside down body floating in the waves. Black hair sprawled from the body. "Caroline!" Julia screamed for the last time.

A ripple formed near Julia; about three feet away. "Stop!" Morgead yelled seething with adrenaline and exhaustion. He was already inferring what had caused the ripple.

"No, no, no." Morgead could hear Julia mumbling. "This can't be happening." She had seen the ripple too. She knew that her end was near as well, so she said her last words as strongly as possible.

"Tell my family that I love them, and I'm sorry." She didn't need to say if you make it home alive, her face said it all. "And Jake, I love you…" Julia never got to say the rest of her sentence.

She was pulled under the water with a sharp jerk that made her head fly back; surely snapping her neck.

And then she was gone. Caroline and her deaths' left only Morgead and Jake with the slim possibility of being rescued. Morgead could not believe that he had survived this far especially when the toughest of the whole group had been the first to go. But it had come with a hard price. Ten teens had already died. And there was definitely not a guarantee that he or Jake would make it through the next couple of days. Most likely, they would not.

That night, Morgead and Jake mourned for all of the lost teens. Morgead found himself constantly praying for Jenny. Every time he would try to pray for another lost one, she would jump back into his head, and of course, he would pray for her again. She had held a special part of his heart.

Morgead could hear Jake whimpering and he constantly heard the name Julia. Though, Morgead did nothing to calm Jake down due to his own aching heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 4

The sound sounded like a car engine struggling to start, or even a boat motor. But of course that wasn't the case. They are all in the ocean.

Morgead's face was severely burned. Even his swim trunks (the only clothes he has) seemed to be faded by the sun. His lips were cracked and his stomach growled with an extreme hollowness that shook him to the bone and further. His head was light and many colorful shapes danced on the water. Are they there? Morgead asked himself. But he knew that they weren't. I think I'm hallucinating, he stated flatly in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 4: Noon

That sound…

There it is again…

"Jake, do you hear that?" Morgead asked when he had finally been agitated by the noise. Just saying that practically used up all of his precious energy, a vital key to surviving in the ocean.

"What?" Jake replied not even moving his head.

"Do you…" Morgead zoned out. Oh right, he thought, the sound. "Hear that?" Everything was silent for a second, until a vibrant streak of white dashed across the water straight ahead of them.

"Look!" he yelled, heart racing with anticipation. Maybe this was their chance. Jake's head swiveled towards it just as it disappeared out of sight. "You got to be kidding me!" Morgead yelled, frustrated.

Jake's head returned to its normal position on the side of the boat, while Morgead banged his restlessly against the hard surface. Why? Why? Why?


	8. Chapter 8

Day 5: Noon

The bright sunlight trickled into Morgead's eyes, behind his half close eyelids. He groaned mentally and closed them the whole way.

A thought came to him, what if I'm the last one? What if Jake disappeared during the night? He peeked urgently at the long and now extremely lean Jake, hanging from the ledge. Thank God. He thought, relief flooding through him.

Morgead decided to close his eyes to pass the time. But as soon as he did, an exquisite thirst rang threw him. Making his body twitch back and forth in random intervals.

Stop. Stop. Stop, he though to himself, unable to quench the desire to drink the water that bounced lightly by his feet.

_Slish, slush, clap, _the salty water called softly to Morgead, hitting the side of the boat. "Must. Drink." Said a loud voice in the back of his head, it boomed like a thunder clap, banging into the side of his skull.

Morgead reached an unsteady hand towards the water in a cup shaped bowl that might be able to catch the liquid.

About an inch away from it, another streak of color, this time navy blue, sprinted through the water. He could see it out of the corner of his eye, but his brain was already fully entranced by the sight. It seemed to move so gracefully through the water. How much Morgead wanted to let go of the ledge and let the boat take him to safety, where his life wouldn't be in danger, where he could sleep without worrying that he would never see another morning. Where he could open his eyes without the weight of the guilt piled on top of him.

Reality hit him in the face, and his sudden urge to capture something that would shine was far more important than water. "The watch!" He screeched, poking Jake in the head with some new found energy.

Jake's sleepy and tired eyes focused on Morgead one second before turning and also spotting the moving craft. "Wow…" He sighed, most likely thinking of all of the things that could go _right,_ right now, and all of the things that could go _bad,_ right now.

"Just give me the watch, you idiot!" Morgead yelled trying to rip the watch off.

"Okay, okay." Jake unlocked the clasp on it, and handed it over to Morgead. He gratefully took it and held it in the air as high as possible yet, still able to catch the sunlight to draw the boats attention.

Together they yelled for almost an hour, by the end, both of their throats were raw and exhausted.

"Forget it." Jake said giving up. The expression on his face was of pure lost and desperation. His normal bright blue eyes ran grey with so many tears.

They lay back against the boat in defeat. Their lives meant little to them anymore, all they hoped for was to escape this horrid place. Dead or alive.

The boat made a sharp turn in the water, heading straight towards the shining watch. "It's working!" Jake yelled, a smile spread across his face. "Please, please, please…" Is all Morgead said. He was in desperate need for this to work. Without it, he didn't think that he would be able to survive another night.,

_Rrrrrrrrgh, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh, _sang the beautiful noise of a working engine, moving closer and closer. _Rrrrrrrrgh, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh._

Yes, yes, yes! Morgead thought, his own face finally widening into a smile when the boat slowed before it reached them. The engine stalling right before the person on it yelled to them, "Are you okay?" took his breath away. And he closed his eyes, unwilling to let go of this happy moment.

A strong and weathered hand took hold of Morgead's mid half and he heaved him up and onto the boat. Another pair of strong hands took hold of Jake and lifted him onto the boat, and placed the stringy looking bodies on a towel.

"Is there any others?" the man who lifted Jake up asked. Morgead shook his head in a regretful no, and the two men walked off towards what looked to be the captain's box. A second later the boat started up, and the two remaining teens fell asleep. Side by side.

They represented friendship, and perseverance. The ability to make it through hard situations and still come out as a group, even though the group was not fully together. The faith in each other eventually paid off, and got them to their goal. _Home._

**It is finally done! I can't believe that it is done! I hope you liked it! And sorry that it took me so long to update. Cya soon!**


End file.
